


darling, you're always the best

by tippytoetomlinstyles



Series: Darling, You're Always The Best [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Harry, Cock Rings, Coming Untouched, D/s, Dominant Louis, Hair Pulling, I Am Not Even Sorry, Light Bondage, Love Bites, M/M, Oh god, Riding, Spanking, Submissive Harry, Subspace, Top Louis, but i love it, dom!Louis, sorta subdrop?, sub!Harry, this is the most tagging I've done, this is the smuttiest I've ever written, this was shameless, vibrating butt plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:16:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tippytoetomlinstyles/pseuds/tippytoetomlinstyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing with these two boys is this: one longs for control, and the other willingly gives it away. If you can’t tell that Louis is the one who takes over, the one who makes Harry yield, stop, listen, swoon and melt into a puddle of submissive goo, you’re obviously looking at the wrong couple... It’s on rare occasions when Harry misbehaves. It’s usually out in public when they tone down everything, when Harry is in a normal headspace, when he’s hanging out with friends that aren’t the boys of the band, or at times when they are out and he will just disregard anything Louis says to fight for control again. But there are also times where he just won’t listen, like his head isn’t on right, like he’s just had a meltdown and the submissive part of him is off, like he’s spiralling out of control, and that is where Louis needs to step in, reign him back and make him slip, make him fall back into the languid headspace where he can calm himself and then come back up from the drop, and he’s happy and listening and back to normal Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	darling, you're always the best

**Author's Note:**

> This was shameless, I was craving some Dom!Lou Sub!Haz, no one was writing any and I got the idea and said what the hell, and wrote it. Some how I managed to write 7380 words of pure shameless porn, and I don't have one regret. I honestly love this, it's not attached to any stories or anything, and I was thinking of possibly making this into a series of smut shots if I get a good enough response. Oh by the way, a massive inspiration for the fic is a picture floating somewhere around on the internet of a Harry look alike bound to a table and jfc it's so hot he looks so subby but idk where to find it? If you guys know where it is let me know so I can add it to this ;D Anyways comment what you think, and whether you want me to make a series of this or not. Until next time, laters baby. -Danni xx
> 
>  
> 
> UPDATED 07/09/2013: I FOUND THE PICTURE! http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mcr31gkL0M1rpb81h.jpg  
> PS I FOUND THIS ONE THAT I'M THINKING OF DOING THE NEXT SMUT OFF OF FOR A START TO A VERSE OFF THIS ONE? http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m82aygPVpf1rw9bv4o1_500.jpg  
> UPDATED 21/01/2014: I found a second picture that would go with this fic c: http://25.media.tumblr.com/664a8418639d037cb1c79813472100d0/tumblr_mvol5aB9Ud1sbray0o1_500.jpg

 

 

 

In a room full of people, the biggest in there is Louis Tomlinson. That is only in theory, of course. It would seem hard to believe, with him being the short, curvy, beautiful god that ever was; that is unless you know him. If you know anything about Louis, you’d know that he’s loud, really loud. He is a bouncy ball of crazy energy, yet he knows when to be calm and tame; but even then his quirky little personality shines through like a stream of sunlight coming through a crack of a dark room. Louis is Louis, there’s no other way to describe him. He’s got the soft as silk voice that makes you weak at the knees, a smile to light up the world, hair like a model and an ass that beats out Beyoncé. And all of this trumps the fact that he’s not as tall as the others in group, or as tall as the people in the room, it makes him seem larger than life.

 

On the other end of the scale, the smallest in the room is Harry Styles. Again, this is only a theory. Harry Styles is tall, very tall. He’s lanky and gorgeous and everyone swears if he wasn’t a singer he could be a model. His curls are unruly and you can’t help but want to run your fingers through it; his eyes, as corny as it sounds, you could practically swim in the clear green irises that had about twenty different shades of green and blue within them. His voice is sultry, soft and growly and basically _sex_. That is all you could say to describe it. His disposition when in a quirky interview with his band mates varied between giggly and kitten, or complete cheeky bastard, sometimes both. But in more important interviews at award shows or television, he’s composed and a proper gentleman that makes your heart melt. In total, Harry Styles made you feel like you needed a cold shower, _all the time._

 

The thing is, the two of them complete opposites. Well, in most ways they are. But there is something so uniquely different between the two that they go together like peanut butter and Oreos. The absolute fondness they have for one another is enough to make the weary love yearning people of the world go into a catastrophic heart wrenching fit because these two are simply perfect for each other in every possible way.

 

The way Louis and Harry portray their relationship is different than the way they are at home. Out in the public eye, it’s casual. There would be times when Louis’ hand rests on Harry’s waist because Harry is as clueless and clumsy as a stumbling new baby deer, learning to walk on his new legs. He’s never really grown into the long legs, he’s just managed to stumble and know that Louis will be there to guide him and show him the right way. There would be times when they’d go shopping and Harry would drink from Louis’ Starbucks (with permission of course), and Louis would make Harry try on ridiculous things because he thinks it’s funny, and Harry will come out of the dressing room with flushed cheeks and clumsier than ever but Louis is grinning and telling him he’s beautiful even though he looks ridiculous in a dorky shirt (like the rubber ducky one) and it makes Harry blush and beam. In their mind, that’s casual. But behind the doors of their flat? That is a different story.

 

The thing with these two boys is this: one longs for control, and the other willingly gives it away. If you can’t tell that Louis is the one who takes over, the one who makes Harry yield, stop, listen, swoon and melt into a puddle of submissive goo, you’re obviously looking at the wrong couple. In a matter of a look, or a sharp tone, Louis gets Harry to transform from tall lanky sex god to tall lanky submissive puppy. And he does it willingly and happily. The feeling of going down into that headspace where he can let go, can give Louis everything he needs, the control, it’s a feeling he can’t quite describe. He just goes to a place where it’s nice to give Louis his control, to let Louis look after him.

 

And Louis loves it. Louis loves the glossy eyes, the slower pace of speech (if possible), and the languid movements of Harry’s body as he sways, like his limps are lead and Jell-O at the same time. He loves that Harry willingly goes and does as he tells him. And even if he asks Harry to do a task that he knows Harry is probably going to fail at, he loves watching Harry try so hard to please Louis as if it’s his one mission in life. He loves how much Harry tries. He loves the noises Harry makes, the small whimpers and little noises that escape when he’s trying to be quiet, trying to be good. He loves giving Harry praise, and he loves the face that Harry makes, like he’s shining like a ray of sunlight and he’s so fond and happy because he’s made Louis happy. He just loves everything about Harry.

 

It’s on rare occasions when Harry misbehaves. It’s usually out in public when they tone down everything, when Harry is in a normal headspace, when he’s hanging out with friends that aren’t the boys of the band, or at times when they are out and he will just disregard anything Louis says to fight for control again. But there are also times where he just won’t listen, like his head isn’t on right, like he’s just had a meltdown and the submissive part of him is off, like he’s spiralling out of control, and that is where Louis needs to step in, reign him back and make him slip, make him fall back into the languid headspace where he can calm himself and then come back up from the drop, and he’s happy and listening and back to normal Harry.

 

On some of those rare occasions, Louis hates them; he hates what he has to do because he’d much rather happy and languid Harry that he can play with rather than the one that is out of control and needing a good adjustment to bring him back, but sometimes when Louis feels completely out of control (like a tough time with management, etc), he finds himself going a tad stern with Harry, the slightest mistake has Louis reaching out to make Harry yield to earn the control that he lost. And Harry can usually tell when Louis gets like this, and he knows and accepts that Louis’ stressed; so he lets Louis use him the way he wants, lets him take control of whatever he wants; it’s the only way to bring Louis back from his drop.

 

If someone were to say that Louis didn’t benefit from the less than normal relationship between he and Harry, Harry would immediately try to jump in to his defense. Then Louis would calm Harry and tell them that he does benefit from it, just as much as Harry does. That he and Harry have an understanding that most don’t, they know what each other needs before they even know it themselves, they give and take, push and pull and no matter it always ends in tender loving kisses and exchanges of ‘I love you’s. There was a perfect balance between them and that is how it works.

 

 

Louis knew today would be a long one. The moment he woke up to an empty bed, he knew. He’d brought himself to the kitchen where Harry was dancing and singing as he cooked the eggs in the pan, too chipper for the morning. Louis had pinched his bum and Harry had grinned, and not slipped as Louis thought he would. Not good. Louis kissed him and then made tea, and when seated and plated with food, Harry was jittery as they ate. Louis’ stomach was in knots.

 

This was going to be one of those days, he could sense it. It had been a little while since the last, and today it was bad. Louis sighed, and brushed Harry’s hand idly and Harry smiled at him before jumping up and almost knocking over his chair; he ran towards the bathroom telling Louis he’s showering. Louis sighs and goes and washes up the dishes before going into the bedroom and laying out Harry’s clothes on the bed. It was by habit now that Louis selected Harry’s clothing, always telling Harry if a shirt didn’t look right or if his trainers didn’t go with his shirt or clashed with his trousers. Louis placed the red burgundy tee shirt Harry had worn in Milan, and a pair of black jeans with a black Topman boxers on the pile. Louis himself goes into the second smaller bathroom to shower, the small square cubicle steamed and he stepped in, letting the water relax him.

 

It wasn’t much time before Louis’ come out of the shower and dressed in his clothing to see Harry standing in the bedroom in a completely different outfit than Louis picked out. It’s like Harry deliberately didn’t wear the clothing laid aside, instead opting for a shirt Louis hated with the trainers that he didn’t mind but didn’t match and trousers he loved. And before Louis could call him out, Harry looks up at him with a big ass grin and kisses his cheek before murmuring ‘car’s here’  and scurrying out the door. Louis wished he had elastic arms so he could pull Harry back and make him stay, make him submit, fall to his knees with a single look and have count until he’s pliant and calm, but he doesn’t have the time and it makes his hands tremble and shake as he fumingly grabs his phone off the kitchen island and stomps his way out the door after it’s locked and into the car where he sits in the back beside Liam and not in the middle with Harry, which was surprising to everyone really.

 

“You okay?” Liam asks quietly as they drive, Harry sitting fidgeting in front of them. Louis has a right mind to reach in front of him and slap a hand down on Harry’s shoulder to get him to stop, but he sits on his hands and grumbles.

 

“No.” He mutters and looks at Liam. Sure, Liam didn’t truly understand the dominance and submission thing completely between Harry and Louis, but he knew enough and he knew when things were tense. The band understood that this was what Louis and Harry needed, and it was pretty obvious when things between the two of them just weren’t clicking.

 

“’s the problem then?” Liam asks and puts a hand on Louis’ thigh comforting him. Louis sighs and Harry looks back at him before looking away, unsure.

 

“He’s being a twat. Not listening at all.” Louis says and pipes down when Niall enters and sits beside Harry looking confused as to why he wouldn’t be sitting in the back with Zayn and Liam as always. He sat never the less and he and Harry fell into a conversation about something Louis wasn’t listening to.

 

“What do you do when he doesn’t listen?” Liam had made a point that he didn’t really care to know the sexual aspects of their relationship, it just wasn’t something he wanted to know, it was bad enough hearing it while on tour. But sometimes his curiosity would make an appearance and only then would Louis feel comfortable in telling Liam about what they do.

 

“You really want to know, Li?” He whispers and Liam stills beside him and eyes Louis and then Harry, and then shrugs.

 

“Take him over my knee normally… right now he’s being downright dreadful, so it’s definitely piling up to be more than just that.” Liam nodded; flushed pink in the cheeks and Louis patted his shoulder with a small smile and climbed out of the car because they were at the studio where they would do two interviews in a row.

 

"Right boys, you’re going down to room eight for your radio interview, through this door and down this hall, second door on your-“

 

“Right.” All five of them answered back to Paul and nodded, running into the building as the fans started to notice they were entering at the back of the studio. Harry was giggling and laughing and skipping down the hall and Louis had to bite his tongue to refrain from calling out to him and telling him to stop. He’d deal with this in the radio room before they went on air.

 

“Lou, he’s really hyper today.” Zayn murmurs going down the hall. Louis growls under his breath.

 

“I have no idea what his fucking problem is but I’m getting quite cross.” Zayn knitted his eyebrows.

 

“Look, I get that you and Haz have that whole… relationship thingy where you tell him what to do going on but… let’s keep it PG here yeah? Contain as best ya can because it’s obvious that you’re the only one who can stop… that.” He gestures to Harry sitting on a spinning chair laughing his ass off as he spun in circles, hopping off the chair and walking around dizzy, continuing to laugh and pissing nearly everyone off.

 

“Right boys, let’s all sit and get ready and- Harry please put that down.” The radio interviewer asked Harry to put down something and he shrugged and put it down and ran over to his chair before hopping back up and bouncing from seat to seat.

 

“Jesus did he eat a bag of sugar for breakfast?” The radio interviewer scratched his head and they began the interview.

 

Minutes in the interview Harry decides on leaving his seat to nudge beside Niall and pester him until Niall was cursing him under his breath so then Harry moved on to Zayn who could only take a moment of the torment before he gave him a stern look; just when he was about to pass Louis to get to Liam, Louis grabs him by the waist and sits him firmly on Louis’ lap. Harry had made a small yelping noise that was caught on the mics, the interviewer makes a funny joke about it, and Louis holds tight to Harry who is squirming in his lap. Harry whines softly and all of the sudden Louis can’t think straight. He’s reaching up under Harry’s shirt and pinching Harry’s skin on his lower back. Harry gasps and arches away from it, but he’s quiet for the rest of the interview with Louis releasing the pinch but now softly digging a nail into the pinched skin which leaves Harry shaking on his knee; Harry even manages to answer a couple easy questions. Louis releases him once done and walks out of the radio room as soon as they’ve said their goodbyes, and he doesn’t look back at Harry. Louis trails into the other room and Liam is following, the others walking slowly behind him.

 

“That seemed to work…” Louis sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

“Yeah but this is a televised on, can’t have him sittin’ on my lap in a pinch can we?” Liam shakes his head. Louis grabs a water off of the table of snacks provided, and he looks over at Harry who smiles and comes over to them, and Louis glares at him pointing at the table.

 

“Grab a snack.” He mutters and Harry grabs his arm, smiling still. Louis looks up at him with angered eyes and he doesn’t understand how Harry can’t see the fury in them.

 

“What one?” He asks, and Louis sighs, his tense shoulders relax a bit.

 

“I don’t care Harry, grab a banana.” He says in a tone and walks away, and Harry grabs a banana as Louis had said and continues over to the couch. He finishes off the banana and throws out the peel in the trash bin, before they’re ready to do the interview with none other than Nick fucking Grimshaw himself.

 

It wasn’t that Louis had anything against Grimmy, there wasn’t anything wrong with him, except the fact that he’s nine years older than Harry and has a tendency to touch things that are not his. Louis sits beside Harry in case things turn sour, but it’s five minutes into the interview and Harry is smiling and laughing and quite calm apart from his tapping toe that he tends to do. They’ve just broken into a game of Truth or Dare, and Louis had just licked Niall’s ear, much to his distaste (no offence to Niall, who didn’t seem to thrilled with the dare either but went along with it for the fans) and all things are good until it comes to Harry.

 

“Truth or Dare, Harry?” Nick asks and Harry grins.

 

“Dare.” He murmurs smoothly and Jesus Christ, here we go, this is where it starts.

 

“Alright… on your dare card, @grylesgurl7, nice name by the way, says ‘I dare Harry to snog Grimmy.’” All the boys eyes widen and Harry throws his head back in a fit of giggles, and Nick grins from his chair and Louis smiles though on the inside he’s ramming his fucking fist down Nick’s throat because this is exactly the type of thing Louis hates about him.

 

“Well, these dares have no chickens do they?” Harry asks and Nick just laughs lightly.

 

“Apparently not Styles.”

 

Harry shrugs and grins, scoots forward and Louis is about to rip him back by his fucking hair, and suddenly Harry his cupping Nick right cheek (the one facing the camera) and he’s leaning in and he’s ‘kissing’ Nick, albeit the sneaky devil put his left hand over Nick’s mouth without anyone noticing. Louis is fuming, his acting must’ve improved because for the three point five seconds of pure torture watching Harry ‘kiss’ Grimmy, his face remains the same and he looks at Liam with a fake smile and furious eyes. Harry pulls away with a smile and Nick leans in and kisses Harry’s lips for real, only for a second, and Louis rubs his sweaty palms on his trousers and prays he looks like he’s sweating and not because he wants to rip Nick’s jugular out.

 

The interview wraps up, Grimmy hugs all the boys and Louis forces a fake smile and hugs Nick a little too tight for comfort but he doesn’t give two shits, he just hugs and walks away. The car hasn’t returned to get them yet, so they meander around in the little green room and Harry decides it’s time to play pest again. He’s got Liam riled up and swatting at him, and he’s already screwed up Zayn’s hair, and he’s tackled Niall to the ground in a fit of giggles and from where Louis sits on the one couch with his arms crossed, everyone is looking at him to save the day. He nods at Liam and he stands quietly. Harry is pestering Niall still. Louis grits his teeth and then-

 

“For fuck sakes Harry!” he screams out and grabs Harry’s arm causing Harry to tense and gasp. In an instant Louis has Harry pinned against a wall with his fore arm across Harry’s chest, enough for it to add pressure to his breathing. Harry swallows hard as Louis glares at him.

 

“I will be dealing with this behaviour as soon as we arrive home. Until then, pipe the fuck down or so help me, I will take you across my knee right here, right now in front of everyone. Understand?” Louis mutters under his breath, and he can feel Harry’s body growing lax, and Harry swallows again and blinks. He blinks again and breathes and nods.

 

“Yes, Louis.” He says breathlessly and Louis releases him, going back to sit on the couch and everyone has return to whatever they were doing before Louis’ outburst apart from Niall who has himself contented against Liam’s shoulder, and Harry, who has slid his back down the wall and was now leaning against it, staring blankly ahead. His hand touches his chest where Louis’ arm had lain, and Louis can’t help but feel a tad smug and very angry.  

 

Harry stands up immediately when Preston pops into the room and says the car is here. He shakes uncontrollably, like he’s coming down from his high of crazy, unbearable behaviour and Louis admits he looks like a little lost puppy with his big eyes and his metaphorical tail between his legs. Louis is still quite smug, at least Harry is tolerable now. He walks out into the car and sits beside Zayn again, and Harry is sitting in the middle with his eyes fixated on the front view of the car, and Louis can see his shoulders trembling. Harry knows he’s in trouble. He whimpers when Niall pats his thigh, and Louis hates it but he leans forward and cards his hand into Harry’s curls which earns a gasp and complete relaxation and perhaps Harry doesn’t know it’s Louis doing it, maybe he thinks it’s Zayn. Louis doesn’t care.

 

The drive is long and slow. They drop off Niall, and then Liam, and then Zayn. When Zayn hops out of the van, he eyes them cautiously. Harry hasn’t moved and Louis is staring at Zayn with a small smile. Zayn leans in to hug Louis.

 

“Be careful, Lou.” He whispers and Louis rubs his back a moment.

 

“We’ll be okay Zayn, we always are. I’ll text you later?” Zayn pulls back and nods, giving a small and unnoticed wave in Harry’s direction. The door shuts and Louis taps Harry’s shoulder. Harry looks back at him, his eyes wide still.

 

“Move over.” Louis tells him and Harry scrambles to move over a seat and allow Louis to sit beside him.

 

The rest of the drive is silence. The ascent of the one flight of stairs is silent with Harry following Louis slowly up the stairs. His breath is shaking, he knows what is coming. He can’t tell if he’s nervous or anxious, excited for it to happen. It’s been a while, he’s been a right twat all day and Louis is furious, a promising mood for a good punishment. Harry’s mouth goes dry. Louis is unlocking the door. Turning the key, and pushing the door open. He knows the moment he steps through the door that it starts so he takes a deep breath and watches as Louis toes off his shoes and carries on into the living room. He doesn’t so much as glance up at Harry who is still frozen at the door.

 

“Come in here. Now.” he tells Harry and beyond his control his legs move for him and he’s shut the door and standing in the middle of the living room. Louis is pushing things out of the way, and Harry takes a shuddering breath with closed eyes, his body swaying off balance. He opens his eyes and Louis isn’t in view anymore, but he doesn’t dare move from where he stands. His hands are behind his back the way he stands when he’s nervous or on edge and he waits.

 

“Remove your clothing.” Louis’ voice is whispering behind him and he flinches, but hastily goes for the button of his trousers first.

 

“Shirt first. It’s god awful and going straight into the rubbish bin.” Louis murmurs as he sits on the couch, and Harry closes his eyes but slowly takes off his shirt.

 

He knows Louis will be cross if he goes fast, he knows that Louis likes to make him go at a slow pace, work him up with the thought that Louis is studying his every move. He couldn’t feel more vulnerable. Louis hums appreciatively and Harry meets his eyes, stern but darkened with lust, a thin circle of cerulean around a wide lustful pupil. Harry removes his trousers and pants, left naked in the living room. Louis stands from his seat on the couch and walks over to Harry, circling him. Harry swallows, and when Louis is standing in front of him, he looks down to meet Louis’ gaze. He gasps and closes his eyes, sinking to the floor on his knees and staring up at Louis with that beautiful look, the look that Louis had been missing all day. The one where his eyes were glassy and beautiful, his lips were obscenely red and bitten; he was slipping in the right direction.

 

“Touch yourself. Palm, no more.” Harry whimpered but obeyed, touching himself; he’s growing hard, fast. His hand is shaky, no more than cupping himself, driving him crazy.

 

“Stop. Nipples. Circle them, slowly.” Louis says as he goes out of Harry’s vision again. Harry shivers but does as told, his left hand coming up and circling, teasing. He makes the smallest of noises. Louis hasn’t said he can’t speak or make noise, but until Louis gives him an okay to make a noise, he’ll hold back as best he can.

 

The sight of Harry this wrecked has Louis painfully hard. He’s just behind Harry’s vision, collecting a stool from their kitchen island and bringing it to the middle of the room. Harry gasps as he touches the right nipple, but it’s partially because he sees the stool, and he hardens incredibly because he has a faint idea of what that is going to be used for. Louis turns and looks down at Harry, and he holds up a hand to tell Harry to stop. He bends down some, and grabs Harry’s chin which is slack to make him stare at Louis. Harry looks up at him and places his hands back on his thighs.

 

“You’ve put on quite a performance today…” Louis murmurs and Harry swallows. Louis’ hand trails down his neck, to the back of it and then he’s fisting Harry’s hair enough to tilt his head back. Harry whimpers and Louis quirks an eyebrow. Harry quiets and stands up when Louis gives a light tug up on his hair telling him to do so.

 

Harry stands and watches Louis carefully, and Louis reaches for the coffee table, and Harry’s eyes widen when he sees the thin but long black strap of Velcro twining in his fingers. Harry gulps. He knows what’s going to happen now.

 

“Normally I would ask you what you did, and why you did it. But it feels like we’ve done that all too much; and you know what you’ve done… So think about today, Harry… Of all the misbehaving you’ve done. Is there any reason why I shouldn’t just bend you over this stool instead of my knee?” Harry whimpers and shakes his head because no, there is no reason why he shouldn’t, there is plenty of reason why he should do that and worse to Harry right now.

 

Louis nods for Harry to come over by the stool, and Harry shivers. Louis helps Harry bend at the waist, his torso lying flat across the sitting spot of the tall bar stool that is easy enough for Harry to bend over and not have to bend his knees. The wood is cold on his torso, and he whimpers quietly. Louis kneels in front of Harry’s face and begins securing Harry’s right wrist to the leg of the bench, and then the left. He looks Harry in the eyes for a moment, the utterly spaced out look he receives is beautiful.

 

“You look so beautiful like this, all exposed and open for me Haz.” Louis says as he trails his thumb across Harry’s bottom lip and Harry’s lips curl up in a soft smile because even during a punishment, Louis is so Louis, and the compliment makes him shiver in at the small bit of praise. Louis lightly pecks his lips and then returns to the coffee table, grabbing the other two strips of the Velcro for Harry’s legs. This was much softer than rope and it kept Harry immobile, and that was all they really needed unless both of them agreed to more extreme bindings (like rope or handcuffs, etc.).

 

Harry is now secured to the stool. He looks so fucking gorgeous. The long never ending planes of his back muscles are lain out for Louis to revel in. His legs are stretched in the most delicious way. His head is bent and only looks up when Louis passes his front. Harry’s tattoos are seen along his ribs, and his bum is out on display for Louis and god Louis is the hardest he’s been in a long time.

 

“Let’s do ten today, it’s been a while since your last…” Louis says as his fingers trail up and down Harry’s spine, brushing over the tight ring of muscle between Harry’s cheeks and Harry is gasping and shivering in the most lovely way; Louis loves him like this.

 

“Count for me, H.” Louis says as he rubs his hand on Harry’s right bum cheek, before he’s raising his hand and letting it land with a loud smack on Harry’s left cheek.

 

Harry jerks forward and gasps and makes a small noise before choking out the word ‘one’. He’s surprised, but that’s just how Louis wants him. His voice is full of gravel and he’s arching away from Louis as if he wants to stop, but Louis knows Harry, knows that for the first few quick spanks he pushes away, but by the seventh he’s arching into them like he needs them more than he needs water. Harry knows his limits, his safe words. They’ve done this too long for him to not know he can always use them. Louis hits twice on the right before hitting the left once all within ten seconds. Harry grits his teeth, but mumbles out the ‘two, three, four’. By now his voice is liquid. It’s slow and soft and slipping, which is perfect.

 

Louis pauses briefly, he rubs Harry’s pink cheeks and Harry sighs, but makes a hissing noise when Louis scratches his dull nails down the reddening marks because any little thing touching him is heightened. The next two come at the same time, Louis raises both hands and hits left than right, and Harry cries out for this one, muttering a small ‘sorry’ before saying ‘five, six’ and sighing as Louis’ running his fingers up his spine again.  Seven comes down on the left, as does eight, both timed a minute apart. Harry is shaking and whimpering, counting and leaning back, practically begging for the final two. With quick succession Louis drops the final two on the right cheek, and an extra for good measure right over the crack of the scorching hot abused skin. Harry cries out loud for that one, not expecting it, and Louis is brushing his hand over Harry’s back to somewhat soothe him.

 

 “Good boy Hazza.” Harry keens and pulls his head up and Louis is marveling in Harry’s beauty, Harry’s been chewing on his lip, Louis can see it where it’s been bitten, but his eyes are so dark and he’s so beautiful like this.

 

“Don’t make me put something in your mouth to stop you from biting. Come on, Hazza.” He pulls the lip from between Harry’s teeth and Harry gasps, because the last thing he wants is that.  Louis kisses him briefly, slipping his tongue in Harry’s mouth and cupping his cheek, the first sign of affection all day between them really and Harry sighs into it.

 

“We’re not done.” Louis murmurs and Harry shivers because he knows Louis is going to push his buttons until he’s crumbling. He’s really going to push, in hope for a drop. Harry hopes too. The haze is still there, his mind foggy. Louis grabs something off the coffee table, and then there’s a finger, _there._ It’s just lightly brushing across the tightened muscle and Harry is sighing again, a noise he makes often to show Louis that he’s okay, and he closes his eyes, allowing Louis’ index finger to slide in slowly, wiggling around a bit to stretch. Louis pushes in and out once it’s an easy slide, and he’s lubed another and soon Harry is trying to push himself back on Louis’ fingers, to which Louis gives a pinch to his side and tells him to stay still.

 

“Be good, Hazza.” And Harry nods because that’s all that he wants, to be good. Louis’ fingers leave him, and he can’t see Louis until he strains and looks over his left shoulder. Louis is shirtless now, such beautiful tanned skin. He’s also lubing _something,_ he can’t tell what. Louis smiles at him and shows him and-

 

“Oh-“ Harry gasps and looks up at Louis who’s nodding because yeah, he did buy the remote controlled vibrating butt plug they’ve been wanting to try for a while now. Harry’s breathing is rapid; yes, yes, yes Louis, please.

 

“Please.” He whimpers to Louis so softly and Louis hums because _almost there._

 

“Alright baby, you want it?” Harry looks up and nods, he knows it’s going to be a sweet torture, but god he wants it.

 

Louis smiles and brushes his curls gently, and then Louis is tracing the tip at Harry’s bum, Harry is shivering as it slowly slides in. It’s a stretch, not as big as Louis, but still a stretch. He groans as it nestles in his bum perfectly, the blocker at the end keeping it nice and snug, leaving Harry wide and perfect. Louis gives a light tap and Harry whines because he’s so fucking hard and it’s nestled perfectly against his prostate and Christ, he’s not going to last.

 

“Lou-“ He gasps and Louis looks him in the eyes.

 

“No coming, Harry.” Louis tells him and Harry lets out a sort of choked sob because he’s not going to be able to do this.

 

“I can’t-“ Louis watches him and quirks an eyebrow and then sits on the end of the coffee table to watch. He’s taking the remote out of his pocket and switching it to the lowest setting. He can hear the initial click and buzz and he watches as Harry’s eyes widen and he’s making a deliciously beautiful moaning noise, his holy body shaking and bending in all kinds of porn star ways.

 

“Gah-“ Harry is biting his lip again and Louis steps forward and removes it from his teeth, kissing him hard and bruising. He’s trailed to Harry’s neck, leaving a giant love bite right in the open on Harry’s neck and Harry is whimpering, and Louis shuts off the plug for a moment.

 

“Tell me, what are you thinking.” Louis says and Harry shudders.

 

“Want to come- I need it Lou I-“

 

“No.” Louis says plainly, and Harry whines and shifts his bum.

 

“Lou, it’s so- right against- I can’t-“ He’s gasping for air and Louis gets right in his face.

 

“Breathe, darling. I can fix it, I’ll fix it.” Louis murmurs before grabbing the small ring off the table because he knew, he knew he would need it. Harry cries out as Louis touches Harry’s so painfully hard and precome leaking cock before sliding the ring down to the base of him, making sure it’s sitting the right way, making Harry unable to find a release even if he tried. He’s sniffling now and Louis looks at him with a smile and Harry is so delightfully blissed out.

 

“How’re you feeling?” Louis asks as he brushes a few tears off of Harry’s face, and Harry hums.

 

“Hate that ring… tight.” Louis laughs and Harry smiles because even though this scene was initially a punishment, the anger usually fades after the spanking, and Louis just likes to tease.

 

“Stops you from getting what you want, I quite like it. No more sounds from you.” Harry sighs but nods, his head hung.

 

Louis sits back on the couch and watches Harry a moment, he stares at him as he tests his bonds again, and he writhes against the stool to seek anything. Harry takes a deep breath before Louis is flicking on the plug again. Harry’s back arches up, Harry’s head throws back and a soundless moan escapes him. The stool is sturdy, it doesn’t tip while Harry writhes and seeks for release. Harry’s toes curl, his hands grip the stool legs for dear life, and he’s flushed down on his chest. Louis flicks it off and watches, Harry relaxes and shifts and catches his breath, and gasps and hisses when he moves a certain way on the stool that brushes his cock. He’s trembling now.

 

Louis decides to test Harry’s limits. He smiles and presses the highest setting the vibrator can go to. Harry can’t contain it. He all but screams the moment the initial shock of the vibrator dawns on him. His eyes are pressed so tightly shut, his mouth is hung open so he won’t bite his lips, and Harry’s eyes trail up to Louis and he’s gasping, and Louis has to palm himself over his boxers, his trousers just recently departed. Harry whines and swallows hard as Louis finally clicks off the butt plug. He goes lax. Louis goes around and moves the plug and Harry whimpers, his head still hung down. Louis eases the plug out of Harry and sets it on the floor where they can get it later. He undoes the fastenings of Harry’s legs, noting how Harry sighs and bends his knees gently. Louis goes to his front, and he takes Harry’s jaw in his hand gently, getting Harry to look at him. Harry is lax and spacy eyed, but he’s still hanging on. Louis waits a moment until Harry is breathing normally.

 

“Well?” Louis asks and Harry brushes his cheek against Louis’ hand that cups his cheek in a soft kitten like way. Louis smiles.

 

“Are we done? Or-“ Harry’s eyes drift towards Louis’ raging erection under his boxers and licks his lips before looking up at Louis with a smile.

 

“Can still get you off-“ Harry gasps as Louis’ fingers thread in his curls.

 

“Yeah? How? How do you want to do that hm? You’ve been good, I think you can pick…” Harry smiles and sighs and looks up at Louis with the sweetest dazed face he can muster.

 

“Wanna ride you…” Harry breaths and Louis hums.

 

“Good idea. You still want them like this?” Louis gestures to Harry’s bound wrists. Harry thinks for a moment before-

 

“Behind my back? I- if you want-“ Louis grins because of course, even as fucked out as Harry is, if Louis gives him a choice to make, he makes one, but there’s always the question of if it’s what Louis wants.

 

“Sounds wonderful actually. Quite like to see you helpless while riding me.”

 

Harry whines but Louis takes the opportunity to unfasten the bonds of Harry’s wrists, rubbing the feeling back into them and letting Harry balance himself on the stool a moment so he can stand up before he’s pulling Harry to stand, letting him lean as his body feels like Jell-O. Harry hums when Louis is sitting on the couch, tugging his pants down and nicking the lube off the table. Harry watches as Louis grabs his waist and moves willingly as Louis gets Harry to straddle Louis, the head of him grazing Harry’s bum. Harry shivers and Louis tells him to bend to the left with his hands behind his back, and Harry obeys.

 

Louis wraps the strap of Velcro around Harry’s wrists and cinches them in the middle, and Harry gasps and shudders as Louis rubs his arms gently, before he’s using the lube on himself. Harry sits up and tests his bonds and smiles when he can’t get free. Louis is moving his hips and lining himself up and Harry’s mouth drops open as the initial slide of Louis’ cock overwhelms him. His head rests on Louis’ shoulder, and Louis’ hands trail over his torso. After a moment Harry is struggling with his arms, used to planting his hands on Louis’ shoulders or chest for leverage. Harry opens his eyes and whimpers and Louis shakes his head.

 

“No, no, I’m not doing the work. You wanted this, go on then.” He thrusts up a little and Harry cripples as he brushes that bundle of nerves. Harry whimpers and lifts his hips, letting himself crash back down with reckless abandon. Louis trails his sides, licks up and down Harry’s torso, and Harry has found a way to rock himself on Louis, and he’s losing himself. He opens his eyes and tears slip, but he’s smiling despite the tears.

 

“Lou, please… Hurts.” He looks down and Harry is painfully hard. So hard he’s going purple. Louis smiles at him.

 

“Little more baby, come on.” He says and then he’s cupping Harry’s bum and fucking up into him like it’s the only thing he ever wants to do. Harry is screaming at the top of his lungs ‘Lou, Lou, Lou’ like a mantra, and Louis’ hand comes between them when Harry’s least expecting it. Harry is sobbing uncontrollably, begging for release. Louis’ fingers deftly slide the ring off of Harry, and Harry is so overwhelmed that Louis doesn’t even touch him. The ring is off, a final thrust right into his prostate and Harry stills. A final cry is heard, but Harry has fallen face first into Louis’ shoulder as he comes on both their stomachs. Louis comes right after, Harry is clenching down on him so hard he’s afraid he’s not going to be able to pull out.

 

Harry is numb. He’s dropped into that flying sort of headspace, _subspace,_ that’s what Google and Louis had called it. He liked this feeling. He wasn’t anyone or anything. He was nothing and everything and he was _flying_. He knows enough that Louis is taking care of him, trying to bring him up from the giant drop, but Harry stays like this for a little bit. When he’s coming up from it, Louis has him in the bedroom, mopping up their mess with a flannel because clearly Harry isn’t able to do anything. Louis is rubbing Harry’s face with his hand gently, and he’s finished with the flannel, softly calling Harry’s name. Harry’s eyes return to normal vision, his breathing is slow and heavy and his eyes are slipping shut but he forces them open to look up at Lou. Lou, his Lou. Harry smiles and cups Louis’ cheek fondly.

 

“Are you back with me darling?” Harry is slow with his movements but he licks his lips and nods.

 

“Went right under yeah? Couldn’t get you back for almost five minutes. How’re you feeling?” Louis asks as he lays next to him, brushing his curls absent mindedly.

 

“Mmm… sore in the most wonderful way.” Harry says and he can hear the slurring of his words, the soft blush creeping into his cheeks.

 

“Sit up a mo…” Louis helps him, his body like a heavy lead anchor. Louis gets him to sit up and sip at the small glass of water, before Harry is resting against Louis’ shoulder and he notices the bite marks and love bites. Harry frowned.

 

“You did that… felt amazing really.” Harry kisses his shoulder and the two lay back, Louis pulling the covers over them lazily. Harry is all wrapped up and pliant, Louis’ favourite mood of Harry’s; the cute cuddly plaint one.

 

“Sleep now darling, when you wake we’ll get something to eat, a nice hot cuppa, and we’ll watch Crazy, Stupid, Love while we cuddle.” Harry hums because that all sounds lovely. Louis thinks he’s drifted to sleep when he talks again.

 

“I’m sorry about today… Didn’t mean to be bad…” Harry tells him when he’s half asleep. Louis just smiles down at him.

 

“You’re a good boy Hazza, we all have off days…” Harry nods with his eyes closed.

 

“I’ll be better, promise.” He says and snuggles into Louis’ neck. Louis kisses his temple and when he feels Harry drop into sleep, he murmurs into his ear;

 

“Darling, you’re always the best.”

**Author's Note:**

> http://tippytoetomlinstyles.tumblr.com/ find me on tumblr! (trying to figure out coding again bc the one I was using isn't working anymore sigh.)


End file.
